Zhalia Moon
An elegant lone wolf . Zhalia is a witty reserved lady who has an ongoing bitterness with fellow hero Sophie Casterwill. Zhalia Moon was once a rival of Dante's, but now she's part of his team. An orphan, her troubled past is shrouded in mystery. She has a connection to The Organization, but she shows no sign of betraying our heroes. Her developing feelings for Dante Vale may be causing her to question her loyalties. History Few understand the true Zhalia Moon. The variety of roles she has played in the lives of those around her is vast: orphan, daughter, protege, operative, villain, hero, and friend. Adopted as a young girl by the Organization scientist known only as Klaus, she was raised in the company of evil men. Tempted by power and seduced by a need to belong, Zhalia Moon became a devoted Organization agent specializing in the art of subterfuge. Zhalia's most important spy assignment remains her masterful infiltration of Dante's team. Over the course of her many adventures alongside Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Cherit, Zhalia started to shake off her dark upbringing. She saw hope in them, and she saw a reason to love. It was not until she had turned on these new friends, betraying them into the hands of her adoptive father, Klaus, that she truly understood what she was becoming. That's when she decided to act. Much like the smallest insects have the deadliest venom, Gareon is the epitome of the smallest foes packing the biggest punch. Like a magical chameleon, his Titan-scales can bend the light around him, rendering him nearly invisible against any surface. This unique ability allows Gareon to sneak behind enemies in combat and blast them with the powerful energy rays from his eyes. His stealthiness also makes him a talented scout. He is regularly used to cross enemy lines and report back with valuable information. Zhalia Moon received Gareon as her first Titan after being adopted by the Organization scientist Klaus. Training for years alongside her Titan, they developed a bond much tighter than most Seekers ever have with their Titans. Able to anticipate each other's needs in combat and work together like no other, they are a powerful duo and should not be underestimated.Gareon Gareon was given to Zhalia by Klaus and they bonded easily because they both understood the advantage of hiding from more powerful enemies. Personality Zhalia Moon is a tough, streetwise, elegant and a capable lone wolf, always ready to take on her team's good humor with her sharp tongue and sarcasm. Abilities Zhalia using the Raypulse spell.In a fight, Huntik Zhalia prefers not to get her hands dirty. Zhalia Moon uses magic to enhance her speed and confuse the enemy's mind. As an undercover agent for The Organization she has learned both Huntik Foundation spells as well as those commonly used by Organization operatives. Zhalia can also call on Gareon, a small Titan capable of turning invisible and stunning opponents, Kilfay a loyal black knight titan , mutliple Strix that resemble mutated wasps, King Basilisk a very strong titan that can turn her foes to stone. She is also known to be able to emulate several different accents including French and Italian. By some unknown means, Zhalia has knowledge of Amazon history and culture, using it in the episode "Ladies' Choice" to wrestle the title of Amazon Queen from Hippolyta. Spells Utilized Darkspectre Shadowspeed Mindsight Simplemind Touchram Headcage Bubblelift Raypulse Boltflare Armourbrand Augerfrost Thoughtspectre Hyperstride Darkfog Dark Sleep Bonded Titans Gareon Strix Kilthane King Basilisk Hoplite Gar-Ghoul Categorie:Seekers Categorie:Personages